


Hocus Focus

by darling_pet



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Forests, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Sensory Deprivation, Training, Vampires, Witches, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Matthew helps you visually block out your surroundings to harness your witch powers, and ends up enjoying the outing more than you had expected.





	Hocus Focus

“Matthew?” you call out. “Matthew, I don’t see how this will help me!”

You also can’t see. Period. Because your vampire boyfriend has blindfolded you. In the depths of the woods, no less!

“Focus!” he calls back, voice coming from somewhere over to the right of where you’re walking. “Clear your mind. Don’t think.”

With your arms outstretched, you walk over to where you heard him but bump into a tree.

“_Oof_.”

“You aren’t even trying,” Matthew insists. “Find me, little witch.”

You stand completely still and try to focus all your energy, harnessing it. All you see in your mind are swirls of blue and gold - but wait - they’re transforming. The swirls start to take misshapen forms of your surroundings beyond the darkness of the blindfold. And if you aren’t mistaken, you’re going to bump into another tree.

_Not today, tree._

You stop, side-step it, and continue in this play-hunt for Matthew. Hopping over a protruding tree root, you give a little cheer. You’re doing it!

There’s a sudden crack of a twig and you freeze, knowing it wasn’t _your_ foot that made the noise.

“Matthew?”

No answer.

_Stay calm, focus._

There’s a tickle of coldness on the back of your head - like a roaming bullseye. You have nothing to fear. Turning around in place, you see in your mind a towering blue and gold form of Matthew. The corner of your lips turn up and you reach out with your hand which comes in contact with his chest.

“Found you,” you say.

“I knew you would,” he replies in his tempting honey-like voice. You can hear the happiness in his words. “_Je suis fier de toi, ma petite sorcière._”

You can’t help but blush at his French. _I am proud of you, my little witch_. Your heart is racing now for a whole other reason, which makes you lose control of what you can see in your mind. Everything goes black again. When you reach up to take the blindfold off, Matthew grasps your hand.

“Are you not going to let me take this off?” you ask. At first, all you receive is a kiss in response. Soft at first, then hard. His ever-present natural musk of cinnamon and cloves fills your nostrils while his hand finds your waist in a firm grip. Breathing… His breathing is ragged.

“No. Keep it on.” Matthew’s voice is low, and tight like he’s holding something back. Could it be his animalistic side? (It’s certainly showing a new kinky side you’d not seen previously). But what’s stopping him from tearing you apart in these woods? He could easily do it; you are far from an experienced witch.

To say it was ‘love’ saving you from him would be naive, but then again…?

Being a witch with so much power, albeit virtually untrained in magic, you would think you would have the power not to trip and fall. That is far from reality as you find yourself hitting the hard ground. You sense his body now hovering over yours, as well as his slight breath against your skin.

The dirt is cold, you can feel it through your clothes, but it doesn’t compare to the prickling icy stare that Matthew’s eyes are giving you. Your neck feels frozen, so you can tell even without looking that this is where he’s fixed his gaze.

Matthew’s lips make a smacking sound.

You swallow. No doubt he could sense the spike in your heart rate once more.

“W-what are you going to do…?” you ask. He places a chilly kiss to your neck. You can feel the smile on his lips.

“You’ll see.”


End file.
